Radio frequency (RF) switches are used in many applications for switching signals in a variety of frequency bands. One of the purposes of an RF switch, for example, is to turn a particular signal path ON or OFF. Applications using RF switches include, for example, communications systems, waveguide switches and testing systems.
Electrochromic materials are materials that allow their optical and/or electrical properties to be controlled by applying a voltage.